


Hell On An Angel.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Rango (2011)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Humor, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Threat Violence, Tragedy, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Angel, a Smooth Grass/Pit Viper snake, is a young woman who is on the run from someone dangerous and possessive, living behind all her friends and family. When she arrived in the town of Mud, Angel became friends with Rango, Beans, Wounded Bird and the residents of Mud. Opening a store and living in a hut, Angel believed that she wouldn't meet anyone as dangerous and possessive as the one she hiding from.That is until she met the dangerous and deadly Western Diamondback rattlesnake outlaw named Rattlesnake Jake.But unlike the serpent who is hunting her, Angel feels safe with Jake, even though he is the embodiment of the Grim Reaper himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song 'Hell On An Angel' by Brantley Gilbert. This song is perfect for both Jake and Angel.  
> While I like Bill Nighy, he just doesn't have that typical outlaw villain voice. I think Karl Urban would have been the best voice for Rattlesnake Jake because, let's face it, he played Black Hat from Priest and he looked and acted like an outlaw.  
> So his voice is Karl Urban's.

**Chapter One: The Angel and The Grim Reaper.**

**Mojave Desert.**

A young and beautiful female green snake slipped out of the bed of a truck when the humans had pulled to the side of the road to change a flat tire. She slithered towards the bushes, hissing softly due to the heat of the sand against her soft belly.

 _And this is why I don't leave in the desert, I don't fancy having a sunburn on my belly_. the snake, Angel, thought to herself as she turned back to look at the humans before she slithered away.

Angel has smooth, bright emerald green scales with a cream colored belly. She has streamlined yet curvy body with long tapering tail. She has a triangle-shaped head distinct from her neck and she has large, round pale gold eyes with slit-shaped pupils. She wears a black velvet choker with a locket attached to it. Angel was a beauty, there was no doubt about that, for her species but not many animals know for certain what she is.

Her diet is nothing but insects and spiders. Something that is considered to be strange since Angel is a serpent, but than again she wasn't even dangerous to other animals due to a half of her, what specie of snake her mother and father is, since Angel's parents were not of the same species of snake.

Her father is a Russell’s Viper, a venomous snake, and her mother is a Smooth Grass snake, a nonvenomous snake. Angel looks to be a mixture between the two, between dangerous and non-dangerous. 

Angel has the head, the large body and slit-shaped pupils for a Viper but the smooth scales, streamlined body with the long tapering tail and the large, round eyes of a Smooth Grass Snake. So she gets a wide berth because while she wasn't as big as a Western Diamondback, she was still big compare to the other animals and reptiles around her. 

Angel glanced behind her when she heard the door of the truck opening and closing, she stopped as she watched a cloud of dust kick up and heard the truck driving away. She sighed and looked away, began to slither once again. Angel never planned to travel this far, it was never her desire to go to Mojave Desert and leave behind her beloved parents but she found she didn't have a choice, especially not when she had such a dangerous serpent suitor after her.

Well, Angel wouldn't call him a suitor since she and her parent never allowed him to court her, her father didn't like him and her mother was frightened of him, something that she shared with her timid mother. 

Jared Hunter is a dangerous Death Adder, he wasn't apart of the small town community where Angel lived with her parents. He was a drifter who came into town and didn't leave. That should have alert everyone to the terrible change that was heading towards him, since no drifter ever stayed in their town, they would always leave no later than two weeks but he had settled down and didn't show any signs of leaving. 

Her father was the first one to realized that their dangerous newcomer wasn't going anywhere. He tried to bring it up towards the Serpent Council but none of them listen to him, they simply didn't see the danger of that Jared was presenting to their colony. So her father made sure that her mother and Angel was always by his side or within his sight. He was especially worried about the unhealthy interest that the Death Adder was showing towards Angel, an example of this that male strangers and male friends of Angel's would always turn up dead. But Angel wasn't aware of his interest and obsession over her since her parents kept her shield from his interest. 

Her parents started to become worried after the tenth victim and they both decided to help their daughter escape their colony in order to protect her. Her parents led her out of the colony via a secret route and helped her climb aboard a truck that was heading towards a place called Mojave Desert, they both hoped that Jared would never find her there since it was a big place.

Angel hugged her parents farewell and climbed aboard, waving goodbye to her parents as the truck drove away. And that is how and why Angel found herself in the Mojave Desert, miles and miles away from her parents. She hoped that her parents are well and Jared hadn't gotten wise to the fact that Angel was no longer in the colony.

Angel pouted as she continued to slither deeper into the desert, away from the road. 

"You'll find your true happiness in that town beyond that hill." 

Angel let out a startled yelp and tripped over her tail and rolled over herself until she hit a rock with a resounding 'whack!'. She uncurled herself from the ball she had unwillingly formed herself into and rubbed her head with her tail. "Ow, that's going to leave a mark..."

"Sorry about that." Angel turned towards the voice to see a Armadillo male walking towards her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, sir." Angel said as she curled her coils around her. "I just wasn't expecting someone to be out here."

The Armadillo told her. "Not a lot of folks wonder alone out in the desert."

"I'm called Roadkill." The Armadillo told her, tipping his hat to her.

"O-oh? That's a nice name?" Angel flinch when she realized that she had worded that into a question.

Roadkill chucked as he tapped his cane under her chin, gently. "It's not, but that's what everyone calls me around here."

Angel frowned at him when she remembered his words. "My true happiness? But I do have happiness."

"I don't mean the happiness you have when you think about your parents, child." Roadkill told her as he tapped her side with his cane. "I mean a different type of happiness, that not many people have the courage to go and find for themselves." He pushed her towards a direction and Angel found herself spotting a hill in a distance. "Just beyond that hill, is the town called Mud. You'll find it there, Angel, show no fear. The one person who is able to protect you from Jared Hunter is closer than you think."

Angel looked at the hill before she realized that she never did tell him her name or anything about Jared Hunter. She turned to look at him but found herself looking at nothing behind her. Angel looked around and flick her tongue out, tasting the air, to find the old Armadillo, but he wasn't there and she didn't taste him in the air.

Angel blinked her eyes and shake her head, muttering to herself. "Did I imagine that?" She rubbed her head, hissing gently when she felt the sore spot on her head. "I don't think so..."

Angel turned and slithered away, heading towards the hill. She continued on her journey until she noticed a shadow falling over her from above, making Angel turned her head and looked up to see a hawk flying overhead. Angel stiffened and immediately looked around for a safe place to hide since she was a bright emerald green color and she certainly stick out among all this brown and dull green. She spotted a cave near by and made a bee-line for it when she heard the hawk let out a loud shriek above her. 

Angel slithered away in full speed, making the scenery around her to fly pass her like a blur. She was incredible thankful that she had inherited her father's viper speed, instead of the normal speed of her mother. If she didn't than, Angel would be in trouble.

Angel entered the cave and flinch when she heard the hawk slammed into the cave at it's full speed. She looked towards the mouth of the cave where she could see the legs of the hawk standing there. The hawk mustn't have expected an snake could move that fast, especially not one that was green and much smaller than it's normal prey, and that made Angel extremely happy.

She heard the hawk shook itself before opening it's wings and flapping away. Angel let out a sign and glanced around her, she was now finally able to look at the cave. The first thing she noticed that there was a glowing light deep inside a tunnel that leads deeper into the cave, alerting Angel that she wasn't the only person inside this cave. 

Angel slithered towards the tunnel and crawled in it, heading towards the source of the light. She didn't want to spook the creature, so she made a much noise as she could. Angel didn't fancy getting attacked because she startled them with her presence inside their shelter.

She finally arrived to the source of the light and found herself entering a very large room, it was much, much bigger than herself. She looked around her but didn't look behind her, since Angel had believed that there was no one behind her. But Angel let out a yelp when something coiled around her and yanked her back, making her slam into a large and muscular body. Angel stiffen when she heard an eerie metallic rattling sound and looked over to see a metal Gatling-gun that was rotating and was shaking. It slowly dawned on Angel that it was the metal gun that was making that eerie metallic rattling sound, and she dimly became aware that it should have been iconic rattle-tail that all of this breed of snake should have.

Angel swallowed before she turned her head to look behind her and she felt her heart stop, both in fear and something else, when she found herself looking into eyes that was both frightened and beautiful. They were yellow rimming the black and fading into a deep and furious red with slit pupils. Angel became aware that the snake that had her wrapped in it's coils is a male, a very angry male at that, from the hissing and rattling coming from him.

He was a snake of unimaginable size: five and a half feet long, a human would considered him a very staggering size snake, he certainly made Angel feel petite, something that her father and Jared was unable to do since she was a little smaller than both her father and Jared. His sand-coloured scales allowed him blend in with the desert ground, apart from the large black diamonds running along his back, surrounded by white borders, the namesake of the Western Diamondbacks.

His hellfire eyes and deadly expression was shaded by a black hat, and strapped along his body were bullet belts, with bullets each as long as a Chameleon's hands. His curled lip which hinted at the needle-like teeth and folded fangs hidden in the snake’s deadly mouth. And with his face so close to hers, Angel could see that he's also has black scales on his upper lip that greatly resembles a mustache.

Her eyes drifted towards the Diamond-shaped markings on his back and swallowed again, though she had never met a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake before, Angel knew how dangerous they were, especially since that this male seemed to be angry with her for some reason.

"E-excuse me, can you let me go?" Angel whispered. "Y-you're hurting me."

The big male Rattler titled his head before he dragged her towards the fire and uncoiled her from his coils in a movement that made Angel spun around until she stop within the light and warmth of the fire. She looked up at the large and towering male in front of her. 

He spoke, revealing a voice that is deep and smooth. "Well, well, what do we have here. A young lady who has unwittingly entered my domain." The Rattler slowly slithered towards her and started to circle her and the fire. "Though I've never seen the likes of your breed before, little lady, what exactly are you?"

Angel answered him, fearfully of the fact that he was circling her like a predator and she tried to remember if his species ate other snakes. "I'm a half-breed, my Papa is a Russell’s Viper and my Mama is a Smooth Grass snake."

"That explain it." The Rattler said, drawing himself closer to her.

"E-explain what?" Angel asked.

The Rattle smirked down at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes as Angel felt his tail stroking down her body, making her tense. "Why your scales are so smooth."

Angel jolted away from him and slapped him.

She didn't know who was more startled by the slap, him or her. But it was a good hard slap, with the full force of her body behind it, and it snapped his head to the side. Her tail stung, Angel drew it against her chest as she stared at him. 

The Rattler slowly raised his hand up and touched the place where she had slapped him before slowly turning around to face her. "You're pretty brave to slap me, little lady."

Angel felt an dangerous and angry aura coming from him, she tense when the Rattler slithered towards her and Angel started to slither backwards. She found herself unable look away from his eyes, which made her understand how prey animals felt like when they were captured by the gaze of the serpents. Angel didn't like comparing herself to prey but she didn't have much of a choice since she only eat insects and spiders, and this Rattler doesn't, and she certainly was feeling like prey. 

She let out a gasp when she felt her back touching something unmovable against her back and looked behind her to see the cave wall. Angel jolted when the Rattler suddenly braced his tail by her head and leaned over her, towering over her small figure. Angel was now trapped between the wall and his body, and she immediately casted her eyes to the ground and ducked her head, as her body curled into herself.

The Gatling-Gun muzzle came into her view and pressed it against her chin, rising her head up. While her head was raised, Angel kept her eyes down, not wanting to look at him.

"Look at me, little lady. You were brave enough to slap me so you better be brave enough to look at me." The Rattler hissed at her, making Angel snap her eyes up to his and once again her eyes were held captured by his.

She blinked her eyes in shock as a warm blush formed on her cheeks.  _Wow, this is the first time I've been caged to a wall by a man or be so close to one at that._

The Rattler peered down at her through hooded eyes as he brought his face close to her, making Angel yank her head back only to whack it against the hard wall. "Now, since we got the fact that you're a half-breed out of the way, there's some questions I want answered and you'll going to be honest with me or I'll make you regret it."

Angel stared at him for a while before she nodded her head, staying quiet as a nervous feeling filled her. She was a little nervous about how close he was to her now and she practically felt his heat radiating from his body even though he wasn't even touching her fully.

"What's your name?"

"A-angel."

The Rattler cocked an brow at her in disbelief. "Really?"

Angel bristled at that, hissing angrily, which she immediately swallowed, stopping, in shock because she never got angry. It was going against her usually timid and shy nature, but Angel was finding that this Rattler was pushing buttons that she didn't know she even had. First she slapped him because he touched her in a sexual manner and now he didn't believe that her name was actual 'Angel'.

Angel took a deep breathe in order to calm down her nerves before she answered. "Yes, my name is really Angel. And I don't know why they named me Angel."

"Where are your parents?"

"Back home, in California."

"You're a little far from home, little lady."

"I am aware of that, thank-you."

"Are you getting smart with me, little lady?"

"Of course not, sir, I wound never get smart with a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake who has a Gatling-Gun in place of the rattle." Angel retorted and immediately slapped her tail to her mouth, shock by the sarcastic tone that her words had. She stared wide-eyed at the cocked brow expression that the Rattler wore on his face. She was never sarcastic! Something is taking leave with her brain and taking full control of her tongue.

Rattler kept his brow raised as he asked his next question. "Why are you out here alone instead back in California with your parents?"

Angel grimaced as she answered. "There's a Death Adder back home who is killing my guy friends and complete male strangers for some reason and my parents got me on a truck in order to leave."

"An Death Adder? Is this man dangerous?"

"My parents believed so. Dead bodies kept coming."

"All males?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever spoke to any of them?"

"Well, yes, some of the males were my friends but the rest I didn't know." Angel noticed the way he was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He said before asking. "Where are you going now?"

"I was told that there was a town over that hill." Angel told him. "I was on my way there when that hawk started to chase me."

"Yeah, I heard him but I didn't suspect that he was chasing someone until you came in here, little lady." The Rattler said, glancing over his non-shoulder towards the entrance of the tunnel. "The town you want is called Mud."

Angel blinked her large eyes at him. "Mud?"

"Yeah, it's muddy due to all that water that return about ten weeks ago." He told her. "I didn't name if, Rango did."

"Who's Rango?"

"The Sheriff of Mud. He's not like the rest of us who calls this desert home."

"Oh? What he's like?" Angel asked, interest in the Sheriff of her new home.

"He's cowardly, clueless, intuitive and intelligent." The Rattler said. "He's not a true gunslinger, more like a actor, though he's brave when he has to be."

"I don't know if you just insulted him or praised him." Angel said after a while blinking at him.

The Rattler looked back at her. "The man's a little different from what I'm use to."

Angel shift to the side, heading towards the area that was being blocked by his tail but stopped when her said-barrier crawled above her head to stop on the other side of the wall. "Well, not every person who comes here is going to be the same as the people who live here."

The Rattler glanced down at her for a while before he moved away from her. "You best be on your way before you get stuck out here at night."

Angel watched him as he slithered away from her, his body barely touching hers. "You're letting me leave?"

"Yeah, why? You don't want to leave?" The Rattler asked, looking back at her.

"No, I'm just surprised that you're letting a complete stranger leave without knowing that they're a threat to you." Angel answered him, looking at him with her head titled to the side.

"Oh, you're not a threat to me, little lady." The Rattler explained to her, smirking. "You have that gentle and soft look to you, about as harmless as a lamb."

Angel stared at him before she slithered towards the tunnel, muttering under her breath. "It's not my fault I'm not poisonous despite having the fangs of a poison snake."

The Rattler snapped his head in her direction. "What did you say?"

"I have the fangs of a poison snake but I'm not poisonous." Angel answered him.

"Show me." The Rattler ordered her.

She titled her head to the side before she opened her mouth, revealing her small and delicate fangs. Angel watching him as he slithered towards her, trying not to flinch when he got too close to her once again. Her fangs were elongated and curving, ending in delicate, piercing points.

"They're not the fangs of a poisonous snake, that's for sure." The Rattler commented after he looked at her fangs.

Angel snapped her mouth close and turned away from him, slithering up the tunnel. "Yeah, I am aware of that but thank-you for reminding me that I'm not poisonous and non-dangerous expect to bugs and spiders."

She could hear that the Rattler was following even before he said. "You are pretty brave for getting smart with me again, little lady, despite not knowing my name."

"I doubt that I'll cower in fear with the knowledge of your name." Angel stated as she slipped out of the cave but let out a gasp as she felt his tail coiled around her and yanking her back into his grasp, holding against his body. She swung wide-eyes up at him and squirmed in his coils. "U-unhand me, you brute! I'm not some prey to be entrapped in your coils!"

"My name is Rattlesnake Jake, the Grim Reaper." The Rattler hissed into her ear. "And if you don't know my name or who I am, little lady, you'll be knowing fear once you reach town and hear what those folks have to say about me."

He spun her out of his coils and out of the safety of the cave, Angel feel to the ground and looked at him, but she didn't see him there. She was trembling from the rage he was radiating from him, and she slowly raise himself from the ground and slithered towards the hill and towards Mud, dreading to know more about the Rattler who has both frightened and intrigued her. 

 


End file.
